


Kiss me

by Llamas_say_what



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Song fic, fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamas_say_what/pseuds/Llamas_say_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember when I finally felt loved for the first time. I was laying in bed all cuddle up next to him. His hands around my waist. My heart against his chest and my lips pressed to his neck. The moment I looked in his eyes I fell in love. He didn't know that that was the moment I fell for him. In that moment I knew I was safe. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and listening to kiss me by Ed Sheeran so I wrote this it's it's bad. Like really really bad. I'm horrible at spelling and grammar. This is also my first fanfic that I actually finished. It is very short sorry. :(

I remember when I finally felt loved for the first time. I was laying in bed all cuddle up next to him. His hands around my waist. My heart against his chest. My lips pressed to his neck. The moment I looked in his eyes I fell in love. He didn't know that that was the moment I fell for him. In that moment I knew I was safe. I knew I would spend the rest of my life. 

He looked down and smiled at me, I swear it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, with his dark brown eyes I could look in forever. He said, "Kiss me like want to be loved"

"I already love you Calum." I said as I leaned and kissed him with all the love I could. I could tell, with that kiss, he loved me as much I as love him. 

Today is now our wedding. Yall got to see us prove our love when we said our vows. Hopefully we'll continue to prove our love to each other and to yall every chance we get. 

I'm proud that my name is Michel Gordon Hood. Now I know without a doubt get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. I will forever love you Calum Thomas Hood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped yall liked it! I have another story in the works. It's call: I'm human it's a Tronnor (Connor franta/Troye Sivan).


End file.
